Love is a Laserquest
by SadicCake
Summary: Eren conoce a un francés llamado Levi con quien entablara una relación abierta. Levi le hace ver que puede ser amado de muchas formas, sin embargo no deja de lado un gran inconveniente, Levi no cree en el compromiso. Porque amando siempre pedimos por más. Levi/Eren • LEMON • BDSM • Lenguaje vulgar • AU • Megane Eren.
1. 1

**_Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime isayama ~_**

Advertencias: AU / Lenguaje vulgar / Lemon / BDSM

Eren: 17 Levi: ¿?

* * *

Eren...eren...eren...eren.

Las pupilas verdes olivo se dilataban por la exposición de luz de la lampara que había alumbrado gran parte de la noche su cabellera castaño.

-Eren, ya es de día.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de enderezarse y mirar con un ojo cerrado a su hermana Mikasa, su mirada viajó a la mano blanquecina y observo un audífono, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la música seguía sonando en su otro oído.

-Mi..kasa, que hora es?

-Las 6:30 de la mañana Eren, necesitas alistarte o llegaremos tarde.

Aún con el cerebro sin trabajar en su totalidad apretó el botón de su celular para revelar la hora que había dicho su hermana.

-Las...¿LAS 6? ¡Mikasa porque no me dijiste antes! no podré bañarme, no podré comer...¡NO PODRÉ COMER!.- Rápidamente se levanto para caer de inmediato al suelo y volver a levantarse desapareciendo de su cuarto.

-Ah.- Suspiro la pelinegra comenzando a ver los apuntes en el escritorio de su hermano. Como suponía, no podía entender la mayoría de lo escrito.

-•-

-•-

-•-

-No sabía que podías tardar tanto en esos problemas de matemáticas. ¿Enserio pasaste toda la noche?

-Dame un respiro Armin, el maestro nos pone 20 problemas cuando acabamos de comenzar año y solamente en el primer tema...como se supone que deba adaptarme tan rápido.

-Jajaja, bueno, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-No quiero molestarte tan rápido, prefiero hacerlo en exámenes.- Sonrío complacido al ver a su rubio amigo reír de nuevo, le alegraba poder tener amigos que le ayudaran en lo que pudieran.

-Eren hizo números que no se entendían.- Comenzó su hermana.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que utilizar lentes.

-¡Basta!

-Los traje conmigo.

-¡No los usaré!

-Déjame ponértelos.- Comenzó la asiática a colocarlos en sus oídos.

-¡Aléjate! No voy a usarlos.

-Eren no tiene nada de malo usar lentes, porque ese prejuicio?

-...- Eren permaneció callado mientras los tomaba en sus manos y los metía a su mochila.- No es prejuicio, solamente no siento que me queden bien, no puedo creer que mi vista haya empeorado, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser como la persona que más odio.

Sus otros dos compañeros se pararon y al avanzar unos pasos más antes de cruzar las rejas de su preparatoria, volteo para encararlos de nuevo.

-Es...es por tu padre Eren?

Eren permaneció callado y bajo la mirada al suelo antes de responder, no hacía falta ver sus caras para notar la tristeza que contenía esa simple pregunta.

-Tsk, olvidemos eso, llegaremos tarde.- Camino un poco para jalar la bufanda roja que cubría el cuello de su hermana y Mikasa jalo la mano de Armin por inercia para avanzar junto a él. Definitivo, no quería tratar ese tema.

-•-

-•-

-•-

Comenzaba a colgar algunos cuadros y afiches de bandas que le gustaban mientras escuchaba su banda favorita por mp3, tenía planeado desempacar completamente todo de sus maletas y cajas pero no era algo que le agradara debido al cansancio después de horas de vuelo y fastidio por un desconocido que no dejaba de rascar su cuerpo a su lado, tal ves por cuestiones de higiene, aunque prefería olvidarlo porque de solo recordar le daba asco.

-El clima definitivamente es más frío. O tal ves solo es mi imaginación.-

Encendió un cigarro mientras salía de su recamara y se recostaba en el sillón de la sala aún con hule.

Y claramente, el clima de Francia era más calmado que el de Canadá, aunque en épocas de invierno no podía culparlo mucho. Tomo su celular para hacer una llamada rápida aunque antes de marcar tocaron a su departamento muchas veces consecutivas dignas de una película de terror.

Con toda la pereza del mundo se levanto para abrir la puerta y recibir un abrazo que casi lo hace caer de lleno al suelo si no fuese que era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el peso de su amiga más alta.

-¡LEVI! ¡LEVI! ¡No puedo creer que enserio te mudaras Levi!.- Increíble, acababa de aterrizar unas horas en ese país y ya era hostigado.

-Hanji.- Ni por endurecer su voz pudo prevenir ese asaltamiento a su rostro de besos por doquier.

-¡Es que! ¡Es que pensé que no lo harías!

-Por favor, contrólate.- Sin poder evitarlo curvo su boca haciendo una sonrisa pequeña al ver las lágrimas exageradas de su vieja amiga.

-¡Bien por ti! Sabía que tomarías los consejos de tu gran servidora y volarías lejos del nido.- Su rostro se elevo clavando un puño cerrado en su pecho.

-Como sea, es bueno verte Hanji.- Levi tomo la mano derecha de la castaña para besarla.

-¡Bienvenido Bon ami!- Alejo su mano solo para llevar ambas a las mejillas pálidas del pelinegro observando su cara.- Dios, no has cambiado nada, necesitas decirme que clase de pacto hiciste.

-Ninguno que me haga vender mi alma sino agobiarla.- Ladeo su cuerpo para dejar pasar a su amiga.- Tienes ojeras, no has dormido?. -Terminó su interrogante quitando el abrigo de los hombros ajenos para dejarlo en otro sillón.

-Mira quien lo dice...- La castaña apenas entrando comenzó a mirar el departamento como si se tratara de alguna muestra científica.- Es amplio al parecer pero tanto espacio vació lo hace ver como si fuera el hogar de un asesino en serie.

-Tengo la excusa de pasar toda la noche tratando de que un extraño no hiciera contacto con ninguna parte de mi ser.- Hanj volteo a verlo con su cara interrogante.- Después te digo...y respecto a lo vacío, solo e traído algunas cosas específicas, después de todo puedo conseguir otras aquí y no tengo prisa, entre menos mejor.

-Tú si que no cambias, mi apuesto Levi.- Se acerco pasando un brazo al lado de su hombro para hacer que ambos se sentaran.- Aunque estaba acostumbrada a tu cabello corto, ahora esta un poco más largo...- Repaso los mechones de cabello que caían en su frente y se partían a la mitad de ella.

-Quiero hacer muchos cambios Hanji, no solamente de país. A eso e venido.

-Bueno, no puedes arrepentirte después de encontrarte con tu amiga de infancia o no?...o no? -El puño de la chica de anteojos comenzó a rozar con la cabeza de Levi haciendo que solo sonriera de lado.- ¡Ahora, quiero ver tu cuarto!

-De acuerdo.- Se levanto del sofá para apagar su cigarro siendo seguido por ella, cuando pasaron el pasillo llegaron.

-No puedo creerlo. Pones toda tu basura de bandas británicas pero no colocas ni el colchón de tu cama, mi querido querido Levi...

-Fue impulso.

-Clarooo, vamos déjame ayudarte con lo demás.- Hanji comenzó a levantar las mangas de su suéter cuando observo varias cajas abiertas.- Ah, aún quedan muchas cosas.

-Si claro, traeré el colchón esta en el pasillo.

Cuando Levi se retiro Hanji no pudo reparar en su curiosidad y abrió de más la caja que contenía diversas cosas de arte y entre ellas el retrato de una chica de ojos miel.

-Quien...- El retrato fue retirado rápido de su mano por Levi devolviéndolo a la caja para cerrarla y regresar caminando a paso lento a la puerta y jalar el colchón, soltándolo despacio sobre la madera fina de su cama.-Ella

-¿Qué hay con ella?.- La cara seria del pelinegro le decía que no debía preguntar más pero su curiosidad siempre era más poderosa.

-Era Petra? ¿La chica con quien salías y me contabas por chat?

Levi suspiro frotando el entrecejo que se le formo.

-Sí.

-Pero es que ya no están jun...

-Por favor Hanji solo ayúdame a desempacar.- Al ver ahora la mirada seria de su amiga, suspiro más fuerte volteando para dejar caer su peso en la cama sentándose.- Terminamos desde hace 3 años, no tiene que ser la gran cosa ahora.

-¿Terminaron bien?

-Por supuesto, ella es una adoración.- Sonrió de lado viendo sus manos mientras cruzaba sus dedos.- Ciertamente dejo una buena marca en mi vida, pero no pude corresponder bien su amor y nada se puede hacer.

-¿En que forma no pudiste corresponder bien?

El silencio volvió a reinar la habitación y Hanji se dio cuenta que como cuando niños, indicaba que no podría sacarle más palabras al respecto a su mejor amigo.

-¡Sabes!- Tenía que destensar el ambiente.- ¡Habrá un gran concierto de música independiente justamente mañana! ¿Es tu favorita no?

Levi alejo su mirada de sus nudillos.

-Así es.

-•-

-•-

-•-

La clase de profesor Pixis, maestro de Filosofía había terminado y los alumnos comenzaron a alistarte para partir a casa, el día había sido más relajado de lo que había sido ayer para Eren ya que el profesor de Matemáticas Keith tuvo que faltar.

-¡Y al final ese desvelo fue en vano!- Cerro con fuerza su casillero mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de la escuela para abrigarse del frío.

-B-bueno, así podrás corregir los números y algunas operaciones.- Armin abrochaba su chaqueta hasta su cuello mirándose algo gracioso.

-Números...números hablas de mi vista?!

-Eren, ponte los lentes.- Su hermana a su espalda saco los anteojos de su mochila e intentó ponérselos de nuevo.

-Agh, vamos! Ni siquiera vamos a tener clases así que deja de insistir.

Justo en ese momento Jean paso a su lado golpeando la espalda de Eren, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Mikasa.

-Mikasa tiene razón Eren, ponte esos anteojos.- Pellizco su mejilla haciendo que Eren quisiera darle un golpe el cual esquivo.

-No me jodas Kirschtein...

-Jajaja, anda, es mejor solo úsalos cuando estés en clases no dañarás a nadie. Excepto a mi traquea porque me reiré de ti.

-Basta Jean, Eren enserio necesita los lentes no es motivo de burla.- Defendió Armin a su amigo.

-Como sea, venía a preguntarles si irán al concierto de mañana, estará tocando Marco y Conny con su banda, es apoyo de grupo.

-Sabes que sí, pero no por ti caballo, sino por ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Que diablos?

-!Lo que escuchaste!- Gritó Eren acercándose a su cara (para verlo mejor).

-¡Repite eso maldito!

-¡Caballo, caballo, caballo!

-Basta.- Mikasa se interpuso entre ambos tocando sus pechos, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Jean acelerara de manera obvia.

-Chicos tranquilos. Jean iremos así que te veremos ahí.- Armin sonrió calmando a su compañero.

-Como sea, también tengo que "corregir mi trabajo" este fin de semana.- Suspiro Eren volteándose para caminar unos pasos y entrar al baño de hombres a unos metros de su casillero evitando que Mikasa lo siguiera.

Al entrar al baño pudo bajar su mochila al piso para tomar con ambas manos las patillas de sus lentes, eran completamente negras, se miro al espejo donde su vista estaba borrosa. Comenzó a deslizar los lentes despacio hasta ver como su vista mejoro al 100% y solo lo hizo sentir más frustrado porque enserio los necesitaba.

-Parece que tengo en totalidad tu mirada y defectos, padre.

* * *

Bueno, después de casi 1 año de ausencia vuelvo a las andadas, me doy cuenta que mi mejor temporada para escribir es en época fría ;u; AMO con todo mi corazón Shingeki no Kyojin (Aunque soy de esas anticuadas que no quieren tocar el manga para no arruinar la emoción del anime u.u) y desde mucho tuve a mi Otp que es Levi x Eren así que mi pequeño corazón intento de escritor me hizo escribir esto, estoy intentando un estilo diferente al que e escrito así que les pido comprensión y cuidado con las advertencias que desde el primer cap las pongo.

Megane Eren **(****ﾉ****・w****・****)ﾉ **oh siii. ¿Les gusta? ¿Que edad le gustarían poner a Levi? Acepto opiniones porque aún no sé :x porque nadie sabe cuantos años tiene aunque sabemos que este 25 de diciembre cumple otro desconocido número de edad xD obvio es más que Eren pero me gustaría conocer opiniones.

**(・∀・****)ノ ****¿Review? See you next time!**


	2. 2

**_Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime isayama ~_**

Eren: 17 Levi: 26

* * *

_Un día que no dejaba ver para nada la luz del sol sino toda una capa de cielo gris y negro. Llovía demasiado y solo se podía escuchar el estruendo de los relámpagos acompañados de un clima a su vez frío._

_-Papá...! ¡Papá no me dejes! ¡PAPÁ!_

_-Eren.- Su hermana a pesar de sus manos pequeñas trato de abrazarlo para alejarlo de la camioneta donde su padre disponía a partirse al subir la última maleta al coche._

_-¡Suéltame! ¡PAPÁ!.- Cuando quiso empujar a Mikasa una mano lo sujeto fuertemente._

_-¡EREN! ¡No puedes obligarlo a quedarse!.- Gritó su madre con lágrimas mientras juntaba a Mikasa y a Eren en un fuerte abrazo para bajar la tristeza que sentía o al menos compartirla._

_-¡NO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! ¡NO!._

_Antes de encender el coche, Grisha su padre, miro la escena con lágrimas en los ojos que se confundían con el choque de las gotas que caían del cielo. Para antes de que Eren se separara de su madre comenzó a alejarse en el coche sin volver a mirar atrás._

_Eren corrió desesperado todo lo que pudo de calle antes de ser atrapado por su madre seguido de Mikasa, por suerte para ellos no había ninguna alma en la calle y pudieron sollozar siendo silenciados por el agua que caía del cielo._

_-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOO!_

-•-

-•-

-•-

-Mierda...- Comento Eren luego de despertar y notar que lo había hecho por su propio grito en sueños. No daban más de las 9 y decidió levantarse de la cama desordenando el cabello rebelde con el que siempre amanecía.

No era común tener las mismas pesadillas que se repetían y repetían cuando estaba chico pero suponía que era a causa de la lluvia que comenzó afuera. Lo raro de él era que aún con esas memorias amaba la lluvia. Siempre lo hacía sentir tranquilo de cierta manera.

Entro al baño quitándose el bóxer el cual era la única prenda con la que dormía los fines de semana ya que sabía de ante mano que Mikasa no entraría o tocaría fuertemente para despertarlo. Miro su imagen un tanto borrosa en el espejo y se introdujo a la bañera dejando que el agua caliente lo calmara para el frío que seguramente en varias horas tendría que soportar.

Al salir tomo su toalla para secar su cabello y cuerpo, después la paso por su cintura para volver al cuarto a elegir la prenda con la que vestiría el resto del día. Nunca era de liarse con la vestimenta pero no quería desgastar energía por la tarde tratando de elegir meticulosamente que debía ponerse para el concierto de sus amigos.

Rebusco y encontro una sudadera de cuadros. Perfecto. Solo tuvo que agregar unos jeans negros y unas botas negras normales para sentirse cómodo.

Cuando salió del cuarto y entró a la cocina se encontró a Mikasa aún en pijama comiendo un poco de cereal en la pequeña mesa del desayunador, su madre estaba a un lado lavando los platos que suponían eran de ayer por la noche. Tomo asiento junto a su hermana que no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde que llego.

-¿Así irás en la noche?.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?.- Levanto una ceja viendo como lo inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo.

-Te ves bien.- Llevo una cucharada de cereal a su boca aún sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Me produce cierto temor cuando me miras así... además siempre me veo así no tiene nada de diferente.

-Oh claro que lo tiene eh...mi hijo va a invitar a alguna señorita a bailar.- Apareció su madre detrás de él frotándole los hombros.

-¿EHH?.- Dijo Eren seguido por un ahogamiento de leche de Mikasa que solo pudo golpear su pecho un par de veces.- ¡Mamá! no vamos a bailar ya te lo e dicho...iremos a escuchar música y a disfrutarla solamente.

-Sí.- Comento Mikasa.

-Ustedes los adolescentes son más aburridos que los mismos adultos, sentir música, no bailarla...jajaja.- Desordeno un poco el cabello de Eren para volver al lavado.

-Bueno.- Eren tomo la caja de leche para servirla en un tazón que había sido colocado en el mismo lugar de siempre.- También iré a casa de Armin para que me enseñe un poco sobre el tema nuevo de Aritmética así que vendremos en un rato para venir por ti.- Miró a su hermana.

-Iré contigo.

-¡No!

-...- Mikasa hizo un puchero antes de llevarse la última cucharada de cereal en su tazón.

-•-

-•-

-•-

Siempre le había gustado la casa de Armin, por suerte para el rubio era hijo del mejor abogado de la ciudad, y probablemente de varias ciudades de Canadá así que no se media cuando su amado y único hijo le pedía algo. Armin era una persona inteligente, refinada y modesta. No solo por ser mejor amigo de Eren y Mikasa que no estaban para nada cerca del estatus de su amigo sino que había entrado en cada institución educativa de clase "normal" a la que se habían escrito siendo el único capricho que el joven pedía a su padre que a pesar de su desaprobación desde el principio lo acepto con ciertas condiciones de tener clases y prácticas extras por las tardes.

Hoy fin de semana podía pasar tiempo normal con sus amigos, aunque fuera extraña para mucha gente el porque el rubio seguía manteniendo amistad con ellos, sabían de igual manera que la familia Jaeger no siempre estuvo con su actual vida.

-¿Esta tu padre en casa?- Pregunto Eren dándole una sonrisa de respeto al mayordomo de la casa que había abierto la puerta.

-No, ahora fue a Nuevo México a pedir testimonios de la familia del acusado.

-¿Oh, y tu madre?- Fue alejándose poco a poco del recibidor y siguió al rubio hasta su habitación pasando por varias escaleras.

-Ella lo acompaño, ya la conoces siempre va a donde vaya él. El amor...- Abrió y cerro su puerta con cuidado dejándolo pasar. Eren se relajo y corrió a la gran cama para acostarse pasando sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

-¡Agh! Odio siempre sonar educado cuando estoy en tu casa, es mejor estar en tu cuarto para siempre.

-Je...- Armin se le acerco dándole una taza de chocolate caliente y después camino un poco más para abrir las cortinas de su recamara.- Veo que ya has aceptado usar lentes.

-De que rayos hablas, jamás lo haré.- Acomodo sus lentes presionando en medio de la nariz cosa que al rubio le pareció...Lindo?

Tomo un buen sorbo para dejar su chocolate en una mesilla cerca de la cama y abrió su mochila sacando lo que necesitaba.

-Eren.

-Mh?.

-Esta noche. Emm...

-Eh?

Armin sonrió nostálgico y negó con los ojos cerrados sin quitar su sonrisa.- Nada, creo que sera divertido distraernos antes de los exámenes finales.

-Claro...- Eren lo miro extrañado doblando una bola de papel en su mano para arrojarsela, Armin casi dejaba caer la taza al mantener los ojos cerrados.-¡Jajaja no puedes ni siquiera con papel!

-¡N-no es gracioso!- Armin tomo la bola arrugada arrojándola de vuelta.

-Oh no, la armada a lanzado su primer contraataque... estoy en peligro.- Eren levanto sus palmas.

-Basta.- Armin comenzó a reír. Pasaran los años Eren no dejaba de ser el mismo chiquillo que fue en su infancia.

-¡Bien bien!

Armin tomo asiento en la cama re animando a su cerebro a recordar todo lo que le tenía que hacer para resolver los problemas.

Paso un rato donde no dejaba de señalar por diferentes partes del libro sobre todo las instrucciones más importantes para que a Eren no se le dificultara tanto a la hora de hacerlo solo.

Entre risas y rascados en la mejilla por parte de Eren al sentir nerviosismo de no saber la respuesta se hizo de tarde lo cual por el clima nublado no pudieron saber hasta que el reloj de Armin sonó para darles aviso de pasar por Mikasa, se era de esperar del señor ordenado pensó Eren.

Eren comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras Armin se vestía a su costado pero lejos por la amplia recamara. Una vez listos Armin dio instrucciones de que regresaría tarde para que no preocupara a varios empleados que le tenían mucho afecto.

-•-

-•-

-•-

-¡Bien aquí viene!- Gritó Jean mientras volteaba a ver a Marco.- ¡Como me veo!

-Te ves bien Jean te lo digo muchas veces. Solo se honesto y háblale como te nazca.

-¿Estas de broma? Es Mikasa...ella es tan...tan...!

-Linda.- Contesto su amigo ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Están hablando de Mikasa?.- Apareció un chico de gran fuerza y rubio apretando el cuello de Jean mientras reía.- ¿Cuando vas a aventarte ese bello culo?.

-¿EHH?- Jean se sonrojo separándose rápido cosa que fue inútil por el fuerte brazo así que opto por inclinarse hacia abajo encarando a Reiner.- ¡Yo no la quiero para eso idiota!

-Por supuesto campeón.- Reiner golpeo el hombro de Jean haciendo que se moviera un metro a pisadas torpes.- Anda pídele permiso a su hermano y seguro te lo da, ah no, él te odia.- Otra carcajada salió del rubio mirando su cerveza.- Tal vez este algo ebrio...

-Eh, disculpen a Reiner. No puede controlarse del todo cuando toma.- Un chico alto, muy alto, lo palmo en su espalda y les dio una sonrisa amistosa a Jean, Marco y algunos integrantes de la banda que estaban a su lado.

-Como sea...igual eres un!- Antes de terminar Armin, Eren y MIKASA llegaron para saludar a sus amigos.- Un chico que necesita tranquilizarse amigo, no causes problemas. -Palmo las mejillas del rubio sin dejar de sonreír específicamente a la chica pelinegra.

Reiner miro a un lado y antes de decir algo la llegada de su novia Annie lo dejo casi ahogado al tragar tan súbitamente saliva. Llevaba su cabeza oculta dentro de su chamarra blanca y le daba una mirada de "Luego hablaremos seriamente". Eren volteo la mirada enseguida de verla.

-¡Hey! Que bueno que pudieron venir.- Saludo Marco agitando su mano un par de veces a los recién llegados.- Wow Eren, los lentes te quedan muy bien.

-Tsk.

-Vemos que aún faltan por llegar algunos.- Armin hablo observando que faltaban amigos al rededor, bueno, con tanta gente dentro no podía estar seguro si solo era casualidad que no estuvieran afuera en la entrada.

-Créeme que ya llegaron, Sasha fue directamente a la comida del puesto para abarcar lo más que podía y Conny...- Bertholdt dejo de hablar cuando lo vio acercarse.

-¡Conny trae algo para alegrarlos!- Repartió algunas bebidas obviamente alcohólicas de la caja que sostenía a su costado derecho.- ¡Vamos hasta el fondo!

-Si sigues a ese ritmo vas a estropear tu presentación.- Contesto Jean entrecerrando los ojos con mueca de disgusto.

-¡Esta es una noche especial! Puede que me le proponga a Sasha al terminar mi canción y frente a todos.- Sí definitivamente estaba muy ebrio.

-Este...porque no sigues hablando de eso mientras te calmamos un poco dentro te parece?.- Marco lo tomo de los hombros empezando a encaminarlo hacia adentro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Podría hablar todo el día!

Alejándose un poco le siguieron Bertholdt, Reiner y su novia. Eren abrió su botella para darle un buen sorbo, justo al terminar escucho el sonido de una moto estacionándose detrás de su espalda. Por alguna razón le llamo la atención antes de ser jalado por Mikasa de la manga de su sudadera para entrar. Sabía que la única forma de evitar ser inspeccionada por la mirada de Jean era teniendo a Eren de su lado.

-•-

-•-

-•-

-Hanji, dime porque no tomamos el tren para evitarnos el frío.

-¿Y desperdiciar a mi bebé? Jamás Bon ami.- Ambos bajaban de la motocicleta de la castaña quitándose ambos los cascos negros para su seguridad seguido de unos goggles cafés.

Levi acomodo su cabello suspirando hondo, la verdad no se acostumbraba tan rápido al clima frío pero debía hacer el intento al menos. Volteó para ver el gran centro de eventos que era lo suficientemente grande para un concierto decente de bandas.

-Así que aquí es. En francia es algo difícil encontrar eventos como estos.- Volteó a ver a su alrededor viendo la llegada de muchas camionetas, carros y motos de adolescentes y adultos por igual.- Aquí pareciera cosas de todos los días. Es genial.

-No solo nos distinguimos por el frío y los alces si no por el buen gusto.- Le guiño el ojo y lo tomo de la mano para pasar por sus entradas lo más rápido que pudiera, no contenía la alegría de compartir de nuevo después de mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo y sabía que él se sentía igual.

-•-

-•-

-•-

Una banda comenzaba a tocar un cover de Wolfmother.

Eren se encontraba reunido con todos sus amigos compartiendo lo bueno y malo de la semana de clases, pero al escucharlos volteo inmediatamente haciéndoles una señal a Mikasa y Armin para dar a entender que se acercaría más al escenario.

Mientras se alejaba, atravesaba los costados de muchas personas para poder escuchar mejor. Ese tipo de banda era poco tocada así que no quería desperdiciar el momento.

Al encontrarse en un lugar cómodo comenzó a mover la cabeza asintiendo al ritmó de la música. "Sintiéndola" de cierta manera. Cuando los reflectores comenzaron a encender y a apagar ladeo la cabeza por mera inercia cruzándose con alguien a su derecha que había volteado casi al mismo tiempo que él. Su vista tuvo que decender un poco ya que el tipo tenía algunos cm. más bajo a su tamaño. El chico tenía un perfil demasiado atractivo y se sintió algo desubicado al pensar eso pero no podía mentir.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco ajustado y una corbata larga. No pudo bajar más la mirada ya que una sonrisa un tanto cínica se asomo en los delgados labios acompañados de una negra ceja alzada.

-¿Vous aimez ce groupe?- Pregunto el chico de ojos grises y afilados.

-¿C-como?

Levi frunció un poco el ceño frotando su nariz en vergüenza.

Atrajo la nuca de Eren para que el muchacho escuchara mejor, el contacto con la fría mano para el castaño lo crispo y el contacto de la profunda voz en su oído junto a su caliente aliento lo derritió.

_-¿Te gusta esta banda?._

* * *

Tengo algunos puntos que quisiera tratar si les gustaría leer c:

• Considere las sugerencias y me pareció bien que tenga 9 años de diferencia. Así tampoco llega a los 30 que muchos le ponen, no lo veo mal pero como es un universo alterno quiero jugar con edades, personalidades, acciones, etc. un poco uwu Mil gracias por sus sugerencias!

• Me han animado tanto con los reviews, favoritos, seguimientos que me animan a actualizar rápido. Gracias por sus halagos y claro que esta historia continua! Igual es enriquecedor sentirme aceptada en este bello fandom de Snk(L)

• Preguntas, críticas, sugerencias son bien recibidas. No vergüenza.

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


End file.
